PTL 1 discloses a communication system in which a radio section (RRH: Remote Radio Head) and a baseband processing section (BBU: Base Band Unit) are separated.
PTL 1 discloses a technique for controlling the equipment (radio sections and baseband sections) in a radio network (RAN: Radio Access Network) based on parameters related the radio network (the radio sections' and the baseband processing sections' operating rates). More specifically, the relation of connection between a radio section and a baseband section is changed based on the operating rates of the radio sections and the baseband processing sections.